1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an electrostatic chuck and an electrostatic chuck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of known methods for producing electrostatic chucks include a method for producing an electrostatic chuck having a two-layer structure and a method for producing an electrostatic chuck having a three-layer structure.
An example of the former known method includes a step of forming an alumina sintered body, a step of printing an electrode paste for forming an electrostatic electrode on the alumina sintered body, a step of placing an alumina granulated powder on the electrode paste and molding the resulting product in a die, and a step of firing the resulting molded body integrated in the step of molding in the die (refer to Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 also discloses that an alumina calcined body is used instead of the alumina sintered body. Note that since an alumina powder used in this method contains a binder, this alumina powder is generally referred to as “alumina granulated powder”.
An example of the latter known method includes a step of printing an electrode paste for forming an electrostatic electrode on an upper surface of an alumina sintered body and printing an electrode paste for forming a heater electrode on a lower surface of the alumina sintered body, a step of calcining the alumina sintered body after printing, a step of placing an alumina granulated powder on the electrostatic electrode and placing the alumina granulated powder under the heater electrode, and a step of pressure-molding the resulting product and pressure-firing the resulting pressure-molded body in such a state (refer to Patent Literature 2). Note that since an alumina powder prepared by mixing with a binder and spray-drying the mixed powder using a spray dryer is used in this method, this alumina powder is generally referred to as “alumina granulated powder”.